


Rose N Co

by official_marcos_corpse



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/official_marcos_corpse/pseuds/official_marcos_corpse
Summary: Ruby Rose, age 18, is the daughter of esteemed paranormal investigator Summer Rose. Follow the young woman as she goes through thick and thin to uncover the events of her Mother's death, and solve cases with a white haired apparition along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in progress since November. Of 2016. I'm so dead. I try and spend days to write but I cannot. If you have questions about the fic feel free to comment I'll try to get too you :]

1/26  
8 AM  
Rose Co. Headquarters

Rrrring  
Rrrring 

“You have got to be kidding me,” I groan, “Rose Co. How may I help you?” I barely manage to get the greeting out. I rub my temples waiting for a response. I seriously can't be bothered being called like, this early.

“Yes. I'm here with a case I wish to be taken. May we meet later today? In an hour’s time perhaps?” A case! I've been waiting for one of these since I took over the company! My funds have been running low and I'm pretty sure that I'm behind on payment for the electric bill for the office.

“I'd love to take your case, mister…?”

“Schnee. Jacques Schnee. I shall come by your offices within the next hour. Please be prepared.” I jolt at the mention of his name. Jacques Schnee, the CEO of Schnee enterprises. They do anything from clothes to military inventions, and even cars! It's the world's go to company for its needs. I'll admit, I own a Schnee product or two myself.

After my morning shower, I spent the next half hour pacing back forth in my front desk. Nervousness rushes in my veins. My first case! This is it. Time to prove yourself to the world Ruby Rose! I've got to show them that Mom’s teachings weren't in vain! Soon enough, the CEO enters the room.

“Miss Rose, yes?”, he asks. I lead the man, who is much taller than I had imagined, to the client's chair. It was directly opposite of mine, both of which were of fine leather.

“What seems to be the problem, Mr.Schnee?”, I said. He pulls out a file and slips it towards me across the desk.

“I believe that there's some form of paranormal activity inside my abode, Miss Rose. Everything I know is inside that file”, he explains. I give the papers a quick overview and set them down on the mahogany platform.

“Are you aware that I must conduct my own investigations of your home in order to accurately do my work?” I inquire. Standard procedure, Ruby. Just like you were taught.

“Do what you must. This… thing has plagued my family, staff, and me for so long. I wish not to move. I expect the very best from Rose Co.”, he answers. There's a hint of sadness in his voice, as well as longing. As if something was missing.

“I assure you Mr. Schnee that I, Ruby Rose, will do the best in my abilities to exorcise the plague in your home”, I claim, bowing to the man. He slipped in a prepayment of $500 and left the building, thanking me for my soon to be services. It was time to really look at this file, and maybe do a little research on the Schnee Manor.

The file held numerous information about the recent events that transpired in Schnee Manor. Multiple sightings of what seemed to be a pale ghost of a young woman were taken from the maids and butlers, as well as other staff. Items being misplaced or moved into places they shouldn't be was also on the file. 

Sifting through, I found what seems to be the most interesting thing about the case that I was given. The misplaced items were all somewhat related or important to one Weiss Schnee. It seems that if there is spectral interference in the Schnee Manor, it's most likely done by someone who at least cared for Weiss.

Now it was time for my least favorite part of the job. Research. Mom always told me to never skip out on this step.

“Knowing is half the battle, my little Rose,” is what she'd always say. I brush away the memory and begrudgingly continue with my information gathering.

1/27  
3 PM  
Schnee Manor

“You sure you don't need me for this, Rubes?” asks one Yang Xiao Long. As much as I wanted my sister to be with me, I can't. She'd most likely scare off the suspected ghost in the manor. “A little fire power never hurt anyone, ya know?” she claims, followed by a show of fire emanating from her palm. Exactly what I meant. Who wouldn't be scared of Yang if she could make fire? Especially fire that comes from a demonic source!

“I'm fine, Yang”, I wave her offer off. “I can handle this one by myself.” She drives away and the doors to the manor open. In all honesty, the large home was intimidating. Dark and tall, with walls lined with white, and hardly any warmth at all, set a creepy setting. At this temperature, it'd be hard to notice a ghost by my own senses without tools.

“Where will I be set up?”, I ask the maid that guided me in. She waves to have me follow and leads me into a bedroom. The entire room was empty besides a desk and a bed, with a closet cleared of clothes.  
“Thank you. Tell Mr.Schnee I'm starting my prep for the investigation”, I mention. The maid leaves to relay the message as I begin to set up.

I begin listing off my equipment. “Monitor? Check. Monitors hooked up to the camera system?”, I plugged a cord from the monitor to the nearest camera. It helps a lot when Mr. Schnee is very uptight and pre installed cameras. “Alright”, I continue, “Phone uplink ready, and my cross is set! It's time for my favorite part of the job!”

I took a large breath. “Is there another being or entity with me inside this home?”, I question, not knowing if I'd receive an answer or not. One of the few things Mom had left me was the ability to hear things like ghosts. It helps ease up on the amount of equipment I would have to bring.

“.....Yes!”

“Hwa!”, I jumped up, emotions filling my head. Fear, curiosity, and adrenaline all started to rush! It turns out there is a ghost in Schnee Manor! And If I were a betting woman this ghost is Weiss Schnee! However, I can't let my guard down. If this were some evil entity with the intent to curse the manor, I have to be prepared to defend myself and expel it! Still, my first encounter with a real ghost!

I reach into my pocket to take out a pair of glasses. They were red on the outside with a white outline and were the round, circular type. These were once my mother's. She said it was blessed by a senior exorcist to be able to see ghosts and other entities. Now was the time to see if they worked. I put them on.

In front of me was a young woman who looked two years my senior. I'll say she's about 20 or so. She donned long white hair and a scar on her left eye. The ghost was wearing a very stylish mini skirt, coupled with heels and tank top. All white. Her eyes. Oh, her eyes. A shade of blue so pure that one could get lost in them.

“Um, hello? Weiss Schnee to stranger, I'm talking! Best pay attention since you're the only one who seems to hear me anymore!”

 

“Are you even all up there? Jeez what a dunce!” she complained.

“Sorry, just got lost in your eyes…”, I mumbled. I point my head towards the ground, trying to avoid the ghost’s stare.

“Oh so you can still hear me. Thank goodness. And here I thought I lost my mind as well as my life,” she sneered. I fix my gaze to the ghost at this point. 

“I have a few questions if you don't mind,” I inquired. The ghost waved her hand in a forward motion to signal continue. “Are you an evil being? Have you come to haunt this manor? And are you the late Weiss Schnee, former heiress to Schnee enterprises?” I finish.

The ghost crosses her arms, diverting her full attention to the conversation at hand.“No I am not an evil being. Yes, I have come to haunt this manor, and yes.Unfortunately I am Weiss Schnee” she answered. 

I knew it! During my research I found out about Weiss Schnee, the daughter that was never revealed to the world. She was overshadowed by the military achievements of her older sister, Winter. And even her younger brother, Whitley, had done much better in terms of good behaviour. So, with no use of the child, the Schnees kept her underwraps. They were under the guise that they didn't need a child like Weiss who couldn't act like the perfect child that was envisioned. It's completely wrong.

“I see. Let me start off by saying that I'm not here to exorcise you. I want to do the opposite and help you. I know you had a hard life here. Harder than I would ever truly know”, I begin. I was interrupted however by Weiss, who began to take the lead in the conversation. 

“Good. If you're here to help then why waste more time standing there? I wish for nothing but to be out of this manor. It holds only bad memories for me!”, she ordered. This does beg the question though.

“How come you haven't left then?”, I queried. If she hadn't been able to leave at all, there must be something thing Weiss’ ghost to the manor. An item, or relic that was emotionally connected with her somehow. That's the only theory I have. 

“I don't know. I've tried numerous times but something, some force, pulls me back to the manor,” she replies. I pull up my phone and give the video feeds a once over.

“Was there something special to you that was in this house when you died? My theory is that whatever this item is, it's the reason you're still inside the manor,” I explained. Weiss goes into a thinking stance, taking her time. It takes a few minutes of her sifting through her thoughts to prove my theory.

“Yes, actually. I have a custom rapier that my father had taken away. You see my sister, Winter, used to give me fencing lessons. Whenever I fenced, I felt better despite what happened that day,” she elaborated. Fencing, huh? Never would have thought she'd take interest in that from my first impressions.

“So, would you happen to know where your father took the rapier?” I ask. 

“That's the thing. I don't. When I was alive, not even Whitley knew where he had placed it, and he was the favorite in the family!” Weiss recalled. This is gonna be a problem. If we can't find the rapier, then Weiss’ spirit won't be able to go somewhere else. 

“I'll go find out. Maybe ask around, specifically ask your father. Weiss, I need you to try and find it. You're a ghost. You know, fly through walls and stuff?” I elaborate. It was nothing short of an on the spot improvisation, but it's the best I can do for a plan.

“Oh, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose, paranormal investigator! Nice to meetcha Weiss!”

“Likewise. Now let's go.”

Weiss proceeds to search the manor. While I on the other hand went off to find a maid, or Mr.Schnee.

 

4:30 PM

“A rapier? I have no knowledge of such a thing. Weapons are more my daughter's expertise,” answered the CEO. He was intimidating in person. I can see why he got so far in the company. Well, here goes nothing.

“Which daughter, Mr. Schnee?” I pop the question and I can see it in his eyes. Worry. Shock. Nervousness, yet he is able to keep somewhat cool. Cool enough to reply without shaking in his voice.

“I only have one daughter, Miss Rose. Now.Please. I believe I hired you to investigate and perform an exorcism if possible.” Forced out of his office, I begin to wander the manor. Couldn't hurt to search after all. Might get lucky.

“Excuse me, Ma’m.”

“Hm?” One of the Schnee maids approaches me awkwardly. 

“Pardon me but I happened to listen upon the conversation between you and the master. I knew the young heiress. If you're looking for her precious rapier, I believe I can help you,” she mentions. What did I say about being lucky?

“Please don't tell the master. I'd lose my job if he found out about this,” she blurts. I nod in response. I need her help. Besides, It isn't very heroic to leave her jobless!

“If you would follow me, I can show you the way to Miss Winter’s room.”

 

After Ruby exits the office

“What is this atrocity?!” bellows a furious Schnee. In the video feed playing on his desk, the event of Ruby speaking to Weiss played.

“There's no way she could know. This has to be real. This Ruby Rose is no hoax. I have to take precautions.” The CEO pulls the phone on his desk to his ear.

“Yes, father?”

“Whitley, my dear boy, your father needs you for a very… special request”, he orders briskly. A sinister grin forms on the man’s face.

“I'm in an important negotiation meeting father I'm afraid it will have to wait,” Whitley replied stalwartly. A small headache forms in Jacques’ temples, only softened by his fingers caressing it.

He adopts a lower and more serious tone.“It's about your sister. Weiss.”

“I'm on my way. Expect me within 2 hours.” The tone and the urgency in Whitley’s voice was a full one eighty from his previous reply.

 

5 PM  
Schnee Manor

The maid leaves me when we reach the room of Winter Schnee. I said my thank you and entered, not knowing what to expect.

“Wow,” I muttered. The room was outfitted with multiple paintings, weapons, trophies, and medals. All of them hint to the many achievements of Winter Schnee. A room of grandeur, fit for royalty.

I went straight for the weapons, hoping to find one that resembled a rapier. 

“Ah! This looks like it!” I stumble upon a thin yet very sharp looking sword. On the blade was one word: Myrtenaster.

“No one's gonna notice if I just took this right?” I ponder aloud. “That's right Ruby no one would!” I proceed to place the sword within my joggers, underneath my shirt. 

5:30 PM  
Schnee Manor

“I didn't have any luck at all. Have you?” I couldn't help but grin at the former heiress’ question. I swiftly pull out the rapier, kneeling as I presented it.

“To the one and only, Weiss Schnee,” I joked.

“That's mine! Good work. But take out the goofing around, dunce!” she scoffed. Weiss made for a grab at the rapier and made contact. The second the two touched, I felt a strong breeze emanate. It was strong enough to blow open the window and the door, as well as pushing me to the ground.

My glasses fell and as I fumbled around for them, I could hear Weiss’ voice. Except, it seemed farther away in the direction of the sword.

I cautiously stepped towards Myrtenaster, making sure I didn't make any sudden movements. Slowly, I picked it up, giving it a quick examination.

“Was this supposed to happen you idiot?! I thought you knew what you were doing!” The voice sounded closer this time, and still sounded like Weiss. 

“I'm in the sword! Ruby look down you dunce!” I looked down towards the sword and within it was the ghost of Weiss Schnee, perfectly encased in the steel of Myrtenaster. 

“Amazing. I've only read about these events before! A spirit’s connection to an object transcending to it being a shell!” I rambled. Weiss could only look at me with an expression that said: in english please.

“Oh. Forgot I'm the paranormal investigator here. Okay umm… You see, in special occasions when the bond is deep, a ghost will be somewhat contained inside their object. It's fine though!” I explained. Weiss was beginning to lose patience.

“What do you mean fine?! I'm inside Myrtenaster! My rapier! How do I get out of here?” demanded the apparition. During this fiasco, we overheard the sound of someone coming our way through the video feed in the bedroom and heard multiple footsteps along with it.

“That man… it's Whitley! Quick, run! I don't know how, but my father is on to me running away from the manor!” she snapped. I give the feeds a once over and then looked at Weiss.

“And why would your brother be a problem?” I responded. 

Weiss gives me a stern look before saying, “Look. I was raised as the black sheep of the Schnee family. Whitley was father's crown jewel. He's obviously in with my father in whatever scheme he's got planned!” I weighed my options. Exorcise Weiss and get payed the other half of my payment, or do as she asked and run away, making myself an enemy of the world's largest company's CEO and heir.

The answer was obvious.

I quickly pressed the speed dial on my phone and greet Yang.

“I need your help! As fast as you can, pick me up at the manor!” I pleaded. 

Yang replied with a quick, “I'll be there in five!” and ended the call. Now for the hard part. Escaping the mansion with the probability that the whole staff is on guard.

I opened the nearest window and slipped inside, crouched down, and slowly crept towards the gardens.

“Any ideas, Weiss?” I consulted. I tilt the blade to see a visual of the ghost.

“Of course. Go further in the gardens. You'll find a maze. I made a cut in the fence to run away. It is located after you go through one of the pathways. I'll lead you-” Weiss is interrupted when we heard yelling from behind us.

“There she is! After her!”

Shoot! They're here! I then moved my legs as fast as I could. With Weiss guiding me, I focused on following her directions and losing the Schnee staff.

The hedge maze was a confusing one. It was a labyrinth of twists and turns that seemed to never end. I'll admit, there are moments when I thought for sure Weiss lead me to a dead end.

“One last left turn and you can slip into the cut!” blurted Weiss. The obvious deformation within the maze becomes visible and I slipped inside the hole.

“I don't remember this being a very tight fit, Ruby. Maybe you should exercise more,” she mocked. I scoff at the sword at my side and, finally, reached the outside of the manor.

I start to heave and catch my breathe, almost ready to collapse from exhaustion. The sight of Yang’s bike gives me a feeling of safeness, as well as exhaustion, seeing as how I just outran the Schnee Manor guards...wards? Whatever they're called.

7:45 PM  
Rose Co.

“That's hard to swallow, Rubes,” the blonde confessed. She held the sword in her hands, disbelief in her tone of voice after I recapped the events in the past few hours.

“Here”, I offer, “put the glasses on. See for yourself.” Yang accepted the spectacles and wore them. Her expression did a complete opposition when she saw Weiss’ figure in the rapier’s blade.

“Holy crap!” Yang began to move the rapier around, angling it in different directions to get to see the heiress in different viewpoints.

“Ruby! Tell this blonde buffoon to stop immediately!” bellowed Weiss.

“She says that that's making her feel sick, Yang,” I relayed. My sister stops and laid the sword on my table. 

“Alright, I had my fun”, she began,”but what are we going to do with her? She can't stay here forever.” Yang is right. 

I went through a lot of ideas in my head on how to approach the situation. The best solution was to keep Weiss with me, but it's suspicious to carry a weapon at all times.  
In times of hardship, it always seems to be fixed by reading through Mom’s notes. 

I saw multiple topics on weapon spirits, weapons in general, spirits in general, and finally came across something that could help us.

“Spectral transference?”, I said aloud, “Sounds interesting.” It stated that a ghost could switch whatever object it's connected to using a ritual. It involved runes and the old object, and the new one, obviously. If I were to keep Weiss with me then I'd need to pick an object that wouldn't be questioned and that I would be able to have with me all the time.

9PM

“Is there nothing better for me to inhabit than this cloak?” complained Weiss. I finished chalking down the last bits of the rune and placed the rapier and said cloak opposite to each other. I then had Yang leave the room. A side note from Mom said that demonic energies don't mix well with the ritual, so Yang had to be removed from the near vicinity.

“It's the only thing I can rely myself on to wear everyday,” I reasoned. I begin to read through the mantras that had to be spoken aloud. Although I didn't decide to wear it on my first case. Excuse? Gotta look professional, or somewhat professional, when dealing with someone like Mr.Schnee.

“This profession is highly questionable. Makes me wonder how such a girl as Ruby came across to be a practitioner of this… this… paranormal investigation business,” Weiss rambled.

As soon as I finished saying the last mantra, a white light enveloped the room. The breeze from when Weiss and the rapier first touched came back, albeit somewhat less powerful. After regaining my sense of eyesight I could see that Weiss was no longer inside the rapier, and instead was hovering above the cloak on the ground.

“Finally, I can stretch my legs!”


	2. Chapter 2

2/24

“Ruby! I know your mother may have left the office in your hands but as the landlord I still need your payment,” scolded my landlord. I wish Mom had left me with more money for this kind of stuff.

“Okay! Um…” I'm at a loss for words. I'm really behind on the rent. Even with the previous payment Mr. Schnee gave me I'm still short for the last month and a half! 

“Tell her you're working on some cases that'll help bring in money, Ruby,” Weiss advised.

“I'm working on some cases that'll help bring money don't worry Ma’am!” She took my excuse and left my office, leaving me with the looming deadline of half a month to get my act together. Man, she had to slam the door too. 

“Why this profession, Ruby? You barely get any revenue! At this rate we won't have a place to stay!” The apparition yelled.

I sat down my chair and tried to dismiss the ghost that was at my side and focus instead on the issue in front of me. 

“Someone please just walk in the door and give me a case,” I prayed. I scrawl on top of my desk, earning myself a lecture on proper posture.

 

The bells above my door ring and I'm greeted with what I hope to be a client. She walked with a certain air about her to my desk while I straightened myself out. 

The woman in front of me wore a black bow on her head with black knit sweater with white shorts and leggings. Her scheme of black and white was similar to mine, which was black and red. She took a seat and addressed me.

“Hello. I'm Blake Belladonna. You must be Ruby Rose?”

“That's me! We here at Rose Co. are here to help you in all of your paranormal needs!”

“Good, because I feel as if there are things happening that can't be explained. You see, I'm a librarian. The books I take care of are missing pages. I would know,” she informed me. 

“And you're sure it's not just people damaging library property?” I ask. I can't deny that this could just be a colossal waste of time if it were.

“Yes! I'm sure of it. The books that had torn pages were all from the theocracy section,” explained Blake. “If you accept my case, I can show you more inside the library.”

“I think this is wonderful! I may not know much about all of this… paranormal investigation business but I have read numerous books. I'll do my best to assist you!” beamed Weiss. I guess she's that excited for the case. I look over in her direction and nod, then looked back at Blake.

“We'll take your case, Miss Belladonna.”

“Thank you very much, and just Blake is fine”, Blake then turned towards a more questioning tone. “You keep saying ‘we’, but there's only one of you here,” she continued. 

“Telling her that there's a ghost currently inhabiting your coat, and that it's right next to you certainly doesn't do well to her image of your sanity. Just tell her I'm on vacation for a while,” Weiss advised.

“She's on vacation. it's just a force of habit to say ‘we’,” I repeated. Blake nodded and stood up, placing a card on my desk.

“It's the library's address. Come anytime this week.”

2/25  
Beacon Public Library

On the outside the library looked pretty nice. It's name was displayed in large letters off to the side, and seemed to be decent sized. 

I walk inside and the doors automatically open and I search for the librarian, Blake.   
The building was tightly packed with students, children, and adults all trying to find a perfect book or to study. It's after sifting through the children's center and videos section do I find my client.

“Welcome. Please, if you'd allow me to, I'd like to show you the section. I blocked it off for your investigative purposes so there won't be any interruptions,” she elaborated. We walk towards the section located in the library's right wing. Like Blake had mentioned before, it was blocked off. Signs that say ‘currently under work’ were covering both entrances to the aisle.

“Convenient for us, wouldn't you say Ruby?” Weiss mentions. I soon realized that if I were to respond, it would seem as if I'm talking to no one. I resolve to find a solution later as Blake starts pulling out books and opening them to torn pages.

“These are the books that have been torn”, she put out, “I'll be in the desk where you found me if I'm needed.” Blake took her leave and left Weiss and I alone to work.

I took a seat in the aisle and started to flip through the books given out for me. It wasn't long before I found a pattern in the torn pages and the books. They all talked about these demons called Grimm. Horrible creatures that, if summoned, able to wreak havoc. The torn pages in particular were instructions on how to summon said demons.

“No, not this. It can't be,” I thought aloud. I was taught at a young age that not everything that's believed to be supernatural or paranormal is true, but I know this one for a fact is.

“Ruby, what's wrong? You look pale, and I'm a ghost for crying out loud!” Weiss examined. My expression was completely different from when I had first entered the library. 

“Weiss, these things that are in these books, the things that this”, I took a breath, “perpetrator is trying to summon are what my Mother was working on when she dissappeared."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is swarmed as of right now. Very sorry for that folks. Trying to get long writting sessions in every now and then though. Still no beta so there might have been mistakes in the following chapters when they release. Hit me up if you want to proofread the chapters. I could use the help. :
> 
> Chapters 3 and 4 are already done by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss POV

“Ruby… I didn't know. I'm so sorry.” I look at the investigator on the table as she packed the books away.

Ruby went off in a quick manner, giving of an apathetic mood around her. 

“Um, Ruby where are you going?” asked the librarian. She could spot the lost look in Ruby’s eyes, but she couldn’t what's behind them. No. Behind the now cold exterior that is Ruby’s silver eyes was a feeling of great fear. 

“Just going to be out for a bit, Blake. I need to do some… research on what we’ve found.” It looked like Blake had picked up on Ruby’s slip of the tongue and tried to ask about it. Ruby left the library too fast for her, however.

 

“Ruby. Ruby. Ruby!” I yelled. The girl stopped running and took a turn to the nearest alley. She crouched down and put her knees to her face, covering tearful eyes with her hood pulled up.

“It’s hard, Weiss. Having to take up her mantle, when I'm only 18? All the things I could've done,” she croaked. All right. I've had enough of depressed Ruby, and she wasn't even depressed for that long! If this is how glum she's going to be after a glimpse of these Grimm then I have to shake her off this mood.

“You can't be skulking like this! You made your choice to be in this life. Live with it is what I say. Now come on! We've got a case to solve, right?” I comforted. Hopefully my pep talk works. If not, then I really don't have a clue what to do next. 

We were quiet for what seems to me a long time. Ruby wouldn't budge. She was still and silent except for her sniffling. It's like my words went through one ear and out the other!

“Ruby, did you hear me?” I inquire.

Ruby shifts from her position and wipes her face. She snuffles for a bit but looks at me with the same determination in her eyes like the first time we met.

“Thanks, Weiss. I needed some encouragement,” Ruby admitted.

“It's what partners are for. You know At some point you must tell me about your past after this,” I ask. A smile forms on the younger girl’s face and she begins to tread away from the alley and into the streets of Remnant.

“I already planned to Weiss, don't worry. Now, we've got a case to solve!”

Beacon Public Library 

2/26

10:00 AM

“I need to look at your records. More specifically check out records. We're thinking we might be able to narrow our search down; maybe catch the arson of the books?” I request. I adjust my glasses and spot Weiss giving me a piercing glare.

“Dolt! You used ‘we’ again! You know you're tarnishing the already questionable perception others have of you, you know that?” lectured Weiss. I nod to signal my acknowledgement.

“Right this way then, Ruby. And maybe you can tell me why you say ‘we’ while you're searching our records?” Blake jokes. I follow her lead through the multiple aisles and enter a door with a sign saying: Staff Only above it.

“Our records are very thorough, although many people, precisely students, check books out of the library. I doubt you'll be able to sort through all of them, I tried, but good luck either way,” encouraged Blake. 

10:20 AM

“So while you're searching through the logs, why not tell me about what happened? To your mother,” I ask. This is a tough subject, I'm sure, but it has to be done if Ruby is to continue being stable throughout this case. We need the rent money after all.

The investigator scrolls down and checks multiple names before sighing and looking towards me.

“You're right Weiss,” she sighs. “Let me start at the beginning. Take this with a grain of salt. The events were written in my Mom’s journal.”


End file.
